Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dimming lampholder and, more particularly, to the dimming lampholder having a switch and a dimming circuit installed on a printed circuit board and operated with a dimmable energy-saving fluorescent bulb and a dimmable LED bulb, so that the dimmable energy-saving fluorescent bulb and the dimmable LED bulb may be installed and used directly.
Description of the Related Art
Lampholder is a device for installing and supporting a light emitting element (such as an incandescent bulb). At early stages, most lampholders just have the effects of turning ON and OFF a current but cannot adjust the brightness of the light emitting element. With rising awareness of energy saving and carbon reduction, more and more users have different requirements on the power saving feature of the lampholders. To cope with market requirements, dimmable lampholders are introduced to the market. Most conventional dimming lampholders adopt the measure of changing voltage or resistance to adjust the brightness of the light emitting element. However, such dimming method is just applicable for incandescent bulbs of higher power consumption, and cannot be used in fluorescent bulbs or LED bulbs of a better power saving effect.
As science and technology advance, the light emitting element changes rapidly. A dimmable energy-saving fluorescent bulb and a dimmable LED bulb have been developed, and the power-saving fluorescent bulb and LED bulb are equipped with a dimming mechanism. However, the aforementioned conventional dimming lampholder cannot be used with the newly developed dimmable energy-saving fluorescent bulb and dimmable LED bulb, so that it is necessary to design and develop a dimming holder for the dimmable energy-saving fluorescent bulb and the dimmable LED bulb to extend the scope of applicability and meet user requirements.